


Sister's Keeper

by Rabiator



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabiator/pseuds/Rabiator
Summary: Serena's sister Sam discovers his sister's secret identity as Sailor Moon, and a way to use her own magic against her and use her sexy teenage body to satisfy his perverted lust.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	Sister's Keeper

**Sister’s Keeper**

**Juba, Tokyo**

  
  


Serena Tsukino sighed quietly, her breath almost visible in a mushroom shaped cloud of exhalation due to the cold air, as she let herself into the back door of her family home. It had been a long and trying day for the teenage girl, who was still dressed in her school uniform, long lithe legs on display as she moved slowly so as to remain quiet. Despite being rather short, Serena’s body was almost disproportionately leggy, which only further highlighted how relatively large her C-cup breasts were, impressive for any adult and even more eye-catching on the young girl. 

Things had started poorly for her, waking up late to school and missing most of her first class after hearing an earful from her parents on her way out the door. The rest of the day had gone by in a blur, as Serena was too tired to pay much attention to her lessons, finding herself falling asleep in the middle of lunch. She’d barely gotten any rest to herself after arriving home before Luna, her cat, guardian and advisor had awoken her, informing her of imminent danger.

That was the source of Serena’s new and by now almost constant fatigue, as well as her troubles at home, school, and even with her friends. Following a hurried transformation into her alternate identity as Sailor Moon, warrior for love and justice, she’d arrived late to a fight with some strange, nameless Youma that her fellow Sailor Scouts had already engaged. As the leader, Serena was supposed to take point with such things, but lately she’d been falling behind. It had fallen to Rei, also known as Sailor Mars her capable second in command, to eventually best the last few horrible creatures. 

The group of five had soon parted after that, with only Sailor Mercury having a few kind words of farewell for Serena. The rest were clearly still irritated with her, and Serena knew she didn’t have much of a defense. All she could do was promise to get there faster next time, which was the kind of hollow declaration Serena had been making a lot lately. Even Luna had left her for the night, wandering off to discuss ‘important matters’ with the other cat guardian Artemis, though Serena figured she just enjoyed talking to someone who wasn’t a teenage girl from time to time.

Still, as she slowly tiptoed through the house, she felt confident that things would get better soon. After all, the school year would be coming to a close soon for winter break, which would give her plenty of time to catch up on sleep and her studies. Also, despite the various Youma they’d had to deal with lately, there hadn’t been a major threat in nearly a month. Then her parents, her friends, and even her annoying teachers, would all get off her back. If only everybody else knew how hard she worked to keep the city safe, maybe _then_ they’d show a little more gratitude to Serena and her friends. After all, she was only sixteen years old, she needed a break now and then as much as anyone else, more really.

“A- ahem!” There was a loud, theatrically whispered throat clearing from nearby, and Serena nearly jumped out of her skin she was so startled. She only barely managed to catch herself, remembering that she was safe here, it wasn’t like a Youma was going to show up in her house of all places, and even if it did she still had her magic crystal brooch ready to transform.

What she found instead was almost worse than any summoned monster could have been. After all, she couldn’t banish this annoyance away with a sensual twirl of her body and a graceful toss of her tiara.

“Oh, its you Sammy. What do you want? What are you even still doing up?”

Her younger brother, Sammy, had long been a pain in Serena’s ass, as younger brothers frequently are. Something told Serena this encounter would be no different-first of all, it was strange to even see him awake, it had to be nearly midnight.

But also, there was a glint in Sammy’s blue-green eyes that put Serena on edge. If she had been more alert, less tired she might have been aware of what was coming soon. And yet, nothing would have been truly been able to prepare her for the turn the night would take. For the moment, Sammy looked the same as he always did, wearing an oversized striped pajama shirt and baggy sweatpants, and the same cocky expression he usually had on. His blond hair, a few shades darker than Serena’s own, flopped in front of his face in its unkempt way as he took a step towards her, coming out from the frame of his open bedroom door.

“That’s a good question, Serena. I just got woke up, by _you._ Coming home this late-what, were you out with a boy or something?” His tone was teasing, but also somewhat playful, as if he knew his hypothesis wasn’t quite right.

“W-what? No, don’t be stupid Sammy, I was just-” Serena’s indignant tone faltered away to nothing as she quickly sputtered into silence. She couldn’t very well tell her kid brother what she’d been up to this evening, about her double life as Sailor Moon.

“Just what?” He asked quickly, not giving her time to come up with any sort of believable story. Not that Serena had much of a chance, even given time. Lying had never been something that came easily to her, and she was much too tired to try to think on her feet. In that silence, Sammy saw his opportunity, and he pounced to take it.

“Why don’t you tell me all about it, but in my room, nice and quiet? So we don’t wake mom and dad.” Before she could even think about refusing, Sammy was suddenly very close to her. His small hand shot out and grabbed Serena by one delicate wrist, and she was surprised by how strong his grasp was.

Serena was simply led along like a drug-addled medical patient as she entered Sammy’s room, wondering how long it had been since she’d actually been in here with him. As he closed the door behind them, his other hand rested on her side, feeling up her waist with a warmth and hunger to his touch that was quite more than brotherly love. Serena’s mind reeled, but she didn’t know what to do at this point, feeling herself overwhelmed by her rapidly changing circumstances.

“Eh?! Uh, Sammy, watch what you’re doing there, you can’t just-” But Sammy’s hands continued to roam over Serena’s body, dragging her fully into the room. His touch was surprisingly adept for such a young boy, and Serena felt like he knew exactly how to caress the tight curves of her slender teenage body. He pressed against her, barely coming up to her full breasts, his face nearly pressed against the perfectly perky pair of tits, continuing to openly grope Serena’s body.

“Just...please, slow down.” Serena breathed, not even realizing what she was saying. Surely she meant for him to stop altogether...didn’t she? Maybe it was just because she was so tired and her body was doing all the thinking for her at this point, but she found Sammy’s attention oddly...arousing. Her hands brushed against his hips, almost considering pushing him away for a moment, before simply dipping back down to hang at her sides. But for just a moment, Serena’s outstretched fingertips brushed against the front of her brother’s pajama pants, feeling something through the thin material, something hard and full and shockingly large.

“Huh...oh my gawd.” Serena moaned, sounding like nothing so much as the airheaded teen so many people, Sammy included, saw her as. Her little brother was packing some serious heat inside his pants, with a throbbing hard bulge that almost felt impossible given his age. To her shame, Serena found herself flushing at the sensation, just grazing that obscene length of meat inside her brother’s pants enough to make her heart start racing.

Beginning to feel overwhelmed, she didn’t resist as Sammy sat down on the bed’s edge, pulling her down next to him. His hands brushed across the soft skin of her exposed thighs, just touching beneath the hem of her skirt as Serena let out slow, trembling breaths.

“Now, weren’t you gonna tell me something, Serena?” Sammy asked, his voice dripping with faux sweetness, almost sickly sounding. 

His older sister merely shook her head weakly in response, as though trying to deny what was happening to her, even as her body seemed to come alive in ways it never had before. 

“Nuh...uh.” She managed to say, voice catching in her throat.

“No? Well that’s ok, you can tell me later sometime. Because you know what, from now on, you’re gonna do what I say, when I say. And do you know why?”

Despite herself, one of Serena’s hands slowly ran down Sammy’s arm even as he caressed the softly muscled skin of her stomach, eliciting soft murmurs from her throat. She wasn’t quite sure what Sammy was talking about, even as she muttered softly.

“No, I won’t...can’t do that. But wait...why would I?” Her forehead wrinkled with confusion, even as her mind raced with disturbing and arousing ideas of the sorts of things Sammy would want her to do that night...and most likely every night, going from his tone of voice.

“Because I know your secret. So unless you want the rest of Tokyo to know that you’re Sailor Moon, you’re gonna do what I fucking _tell_ you to.”

Sammy’s sudden vulgarity, let out in a low hiss through his teeth, alarmed Serena. Almost as much as the fact that Sammy somehow knew about her secret. Serena tried to push him back, realizing that she was in much greater danger than simply of whatever had been about to happen between her and her brother, which she hadn’t really wanted to happen in the first place...she was pretty sure.

“Wah, what are you talking about?!” Serena gasped, her surprise almost comical, but Sammy obviously wasn’t fooled. He wouldn’t have made such an extraordinary claim unless he’d been absolutely certain about it, no one would have. This must have been his plan the entire time, waiting up for her to return home one night, hoping to slake his perverse desires on her, knowing he had the ultimate piece of blackmail to use in case she protested. To her shame, Serena realized she might not have said anything or tried to resist in any meaningful way up until now, going along with this sick incestous scheme of Sammy’s out of base desire and lust. And now it was really too late to do anything...maybe.

Serena knew her only hope was where it had always been, in her powers as Sailor Moon. Maybe, just maybe she could subdue Sammy and then try to find Luna the cat to work some moon magic on him to wipe his memory or something. Sammy just smirked, even as Serena reached for her brooch, the Crystal Star that she’d had ever since her first one had broken.

But once again, Sammy was ready for her, too quick for Serena. His hand shot out even as her trembling fingers struggled with the brooch, and he soon grabbed it away from her.

“Ah, I was wondering when you’d go for that, blondie.” Sammy sneered, and Serena could see that his lust was simply getting the better of him. How long had he been watching his sister’s secret comings and goings, eyeing up her lithe legs and full bouncing tits, just waiting for a night like this? Clearly he was ready for whatever she thought of, while Serena was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that her brother had a hard swinging dick between his legs that would have been too big on most grown men and on his own small pre-teen body seemed positively perverse. As usual, the busty blonde was too slow on the uptake, and without any of her fellow Sailor Scouts to back her up, it was going to cost her this time.

With a quick harsh yank, and a sense of finality, Sammy ripped the Crystal Star from Serena’s hand, and even as she reached back to take it he pulled backwards, her own body seeming unwieldy and awkwardly lanky next to his small form.

“This is mine now. Just like you.” Sammy proclaimed, his voice seeming at once quietly firm, yet clear enough to fill the room. There was a sudden flash of light, as the Crystal Star seemed to react to something, a glow beginning to suffuse Sammy’s body. Serena knew what she was seeing, she’d witnessed it happen to herself enough times, not to mention all of her friends, yet she couldn’t quite believe it. Sammy was undergoing a magical transformation of his own, something that shouldn’t have been possible and yet was as undeniably real as everything else that had happened on this strange night.

Sammy’s clothes vanished, much as Serena’s own school uniform changed, but instead of reforming around his body, they simply fell away, transformed into ribbons of light that threaded themselves around his arms like loops of silver wire. Serena saw his slim body, untouched by age, change in front of her eyes his slender arms growing tight with muscle definition, even as his pecs pushed out like firm plates and his abdominals grew more defined. Streaks of silver colored his blond hair even as he seemed to grow in front of her, still shorter than her, but overall larger than before.

But as before, all Serena could think about was her little brother’s dick, though there was nothing little about it. Already it was perhaps as long as her slender forearm, and nearly as thick, a solid angry looking shaft with reddish veins criss-crossing the surface and a large, almost bulbous round purple head. Hairless yet large balls dangled between his coltish thighs, and his entire crotch had a strange mixture of virility and youthfulness to it. Much like Serena and her fellow Scouts, teenage warriors for justice and love, Sammy seemed equipped to handle things far beyond what his age would suggest, and now that was even more apparent. 

His dick grew right in front of her eyes, rising up until it was above his belly button, and it had to be longer than a foot, just over thirteen inches of raw, hard, pussy-breaking cock, just made to breed and defile women. A trickly of some cloudy liquid seeped out of the dilated piss-slit, and Serena’s nostrils flared, the scent of it filling the room, hot and sticky like the air before a summer rainstorm. Sammy smiled at her with a mixture of aggression and lust, and Serena could only stammer in disbelief, babbling mindlessly as she noticed one final change. Right above Sammy’s eyes there was a mark of a crescent moon, shining golden like the light of the moon, seeming to announce that her brother had well and truly changed into something else. 

If Sailor Moon was about punishing the wicked, protecting justice, and working for true love, than Serena’s brother seemed to have become a kind of twisted champion himself. One of punishing disobedient women, wielding savage lust, and with the unquestionable truth and just qualities of a mighty jungle beast claiming his deserved mate.

There were reasons why this was all possible, but neither Serena or even Sammy truly understood them in that moment, things that had come to Sammy in half-realized dreams. Dreams that had led him to this moment, sitting before his sister with a massive cock that he slowly jerked with one hand and a keen glint in his eye. The simple facts were that Serena had never truly understood nor claimed the powers of the Silver Crystal, and that meant that someone else also connected to the royal family of the Moon was able to. Namely Sam, as his desire for this power in general, as well as his sister’s body specifically, was enough to grant him a measure of true control.

“Sa-Sammy, wait!” Serena protested, but somehow she already knew it was far too late.

“Call me Sam, meatball head.” Her brother replied, mocking her the same way her sort-of boyfriend, Darien always did. Somehow that comparison both hurt and aroused Serena, as she knew full well that Darien, despite being older and sophisticated, could never have measured up to Sam.

“I’m now the rightful ruler of the moon, as far as I’m concerned. So you better start showing me some respect.” Already Sam seemed like some regal conqueror, an obscene boy-king with a giant cock instead of a scepter or sword, but it was clearly just as impressive a badge of office.

“N-no, I am!” Serena said, holding one hand close to her trembling, heaving chest, fingers gripping at the hem of her shirt. Her words were weak and shrill, as it was clear that even she didn’t much believe that anymore herself. She never should have let Sam lead her by the nose as he did, but then the fact that she had only seemed all the more proof that he should have been in charge, by rights. As if Serena needed another reason at this point, aside from that monstrous, dangerous, alluring, mouth-watering cock.

“No, I don’t think so, Serena.” Sam addressed her the way one would a servant who had foolishly decided to speak out of turn.

“Oh, you’ll still be a Sailor Scout, sure-somebody needs to protect Tokyo from those stupid monsters running around every week, and _I_ sure as shit can’t be bothered by it-I’ll have other things to...do. But as a Sailor Scout, your job is to protect, but also to be a servant of the moon. Which means you’re **my** servant.” 

Sam’s words left no place for argument or any disagreement, and Serena’s trembling mouth slowly closed, as though accepting her new position with a sense of resignation that was growing lighter by every moment. After all, it wasn’t a servant’s job to question her ruler, was it?

Only an hour ago, all of these thoughts would have been impossible for Serena to even conceive of, but now...now she didn’t know what to do, so doing what Sam told her seemed like the easy thing. It was perhaps the **only** thing she could do.

“Your servant, oh, Sam...please if you don’t stop, I’ll…” But Serena’s voice faded away to nothing as Sam almost gently placed the Crystal Star a few inches from her forehead. He grinned at her with a mixture of childish joy and the wicked cunning of someone far beyond his years.

“If you’re going to be my servant, Serena, it’s time that you really look the part. The whole ‘Pretty Soldier’ thing is cute and all, but I think we need something a little more...enticing.” There was another flash of light, silver white flashed with a bright gold and Serena felt her own body changing. It was much like the transformation she was so used to, only she didn’t feel herself getting any stronger, or any of the Moon’s radiant power coursing through her the way she usually did.

In fact, the only thing she felt at first was a hot, almost burning sensation in her chest, running through down her spine like an electric current. Serena felt her own clothes changing even as her body did, her chest pushing out and growing even as her thighs thickened with a mixture of muscle definition and pleasing plumpness. Her ass expanded behind her like a shelf, jiggly yet perky, and almost large enough to be seen from the front. 

Serena’s mind whirled and her eyes cast around the room, trying to find something to focus on, something to center her mind. Her gaze landed on a small round mirror hanging on the wall, and Serena could only stare, goggle-eyed, at what she saw. 

She looked like some obscene pornographic parody of her usual Sailor Moon persona, wearing little more than titillating fetish gear. Her boots were a dark shade of red that matched the lipstick adorning her full plump lips, and they were wrapped around her lithe legs, with a top fringe now colored in black just below her knees. Her gloves were also black, giving her appearance a further seductive, almost twisted fairy tale air. Her makeup was applied far more liberally than Serena usually wore it, with dark purple eyeshadow, spots of color on her cheeks, and winged eyeliner. As she moved, trying to get her bearings in this new, heavier body, feeling her tits and ass wobbling with every slight shift of her legs, a set of crescent moon earrings dangled near her slender neck. She was also wearing a black lacy choker, which gave Serena the obscene impression of some sort of collar that an animal might wear, matching the black hair ornaments in the slight buns on her head. 

Her breasts were exposed, full plump orbs that seemed at least three cup sizes larger than before, each one nearly the size of Serena’s own head. Even her pussy was almost on display, wrapped up in a tiny black thong that did more to highlight the puffy mound of her sex than hide it, riding up high on her teenage hips and practically flossed between her new, massive ass, the kind that would excite even the most stoic man and inspire jealousy in the most athletic strippers. Serena Usagi, Sailor Moon, looked like nothing more than a made-up, slutty cock hungry blonde bimbo whore!

The only thing that was missing was her Moon tiara, and somehow its absence shook Serena more than any of the other changes. Without it, she no longer had her regal, princess appearance. Was she really no more than just a servant now, a plaything of her hung, irresistibly confident younger brother, the new ruler of the Moon?

As if the answer wasn’t already obvious, Sam decided to make things as clear as possible, establishing his dominance in the most primal and permanent way he could. His lust had been building ever since the two of them had been alone, having wanted to do this for weeks now. But with Serena’s new, sexdoll body before him, just aching to be touched, he could no longer resist. Even gloating was almost too much effort at this point, almost.

As Serena moaned at his touch, feeling his hands grasp her waist and contort her body with ease, she trembled in his grasp. She no longer seemed like a brave hero, or even the outspoken young girl she was in school, simply a weak, mewling bitch for Sammy to shove onto her hands and knees on the bed. Serena struggled to prop herself up on her forearms, her new fat tits dangling down to brush against the bed, the soft sheets cool and enticing against her hot skin. Not only had her body been changed to be more of a walking sex toy, it seemed her sensations were altered as well, with the slightest brush of Sams’s hands against her body enough to send kisses of firey pleasure coursing through her nerves. 

Whether it was part of the magic involved, or maybe inhaling the constant scent of Sammy’s virile cock and balls, which now filled the room like the aroma of a sauna, or just because Serena was that much of a secret slut deep down, she was turned on beyond her wildest fantasies. To be on display like this, not even facing Sam, simply sticking her ass out like some bitch in heat, was something Serena never thought she would enjoy, as shameful and dark as that joy was, as much as she did. 

“Fuck your ass looks amazing, Serena. I’m gonna break in all of your holes, just to remind you whos in charge here, tonight and every night.” Sam said, tugging Serena’s thong to one side and exposing her dripping wet pussy, practically gushing with arousal as well as her tiny, puckered pretty pink asshole. Without hesitating, he began pushing and prodding the massive tip of his cock, nearly as large as a man’s fist, against the small, impossibly tight entrance.

“Wa-wait! You can’t be-it won’t fit, Sam your cock is just too huge! Ooo-wahhh!” Serena let out a wailing, ululating shout as Sam speared forward, his hips thrusting with astonishing strength for his slender body. His cock paused only briefly against Serena’s tiny asshole before spreading it wide, his massive shaft spearing deep inside his sister’s vulnerable guts with bone-shaking force.

“Fuck your ass is so fucking tight Serena! Its gripping my dick like you’re trying to suck me further inside, you nasty little slut!” Sammy crowed in delight, relishing his new, supreme and unquestionable position of authority over his sister. A lifetime of small, petty sibling resentments, coupled with out of control hormones and his new sexual stamina and strength from his Crystal Star Transformation, were all being channeled into the brutal rectal reaming he was giving Serena. A dam of sorts had burst inside Sam’s heart, and nothing, certainly not Serena’s weak garbled protests or the tight yet yielding rings of muscle that gripped him so sinfully tight as he sawed in and out of her ass, could stop him now.

_Whap! Whap! Whap!_

The sounds of his slender hips crashing into Serena’s newly enlarged, plush pillowy ass filled the room as their bodies slapping together over and over in a lurid, incestous fast-paced frenzy. Serena’s mouth hung open as she moaned and whined pitifully, feeling a combination of unbearable pressure and yet dark, unspeakable physical delights setting her mind on fire. Even as she felt Sam’s fat, full nuts crash into her dripping pussy, his cock bottoming out inside her now hoplessly distended and gaping asshole, she began to suffer a humiliating, pussy-gushing, mind searing anal and vaginal orgasm at once. It made her pretty eyes, pupils shrunk to pinpricks, cross foolishly, tongue sticking out of her mouth. Serena’s neck wobbled and shook as though her bones were broken as Sam continued to plunder away at her ass.

In this lewd position, he easily reached over and grabbed at her tits, groping and squeezing the fat orbs without a trace of finesse but with raw animal lust and childlike enthusiasm.

“Your tits are even fatter than before Serena! No one could mistake you for Sailor Moon now, you look like nothing more than a cheap whore getting assfucked! And you fucking love it, you nasty bitch!”

“Oh, fuuuck!” Serena yelled, spittle flying from the corners of her lips as she came again, over and over again in crashing waves that threatened to erode what precious little was left of her sanity. 

“You really are a fat assed bitch now, Serena. Shake that ass for me, you little fuckpig!” Sammy smacked Serena’s jiggling rear end over and over again, covering the wide, swinging globes of booty with his small yet stinging red hand prints. Soon Serena was moaning and yelling like a bitch in heat, coming so hard she was seeing stars, her breaths coming faster and faster till she was nearly hyperventilating.

“Ah, god your ass is squeezing me so tight. It feel so good, I’m gonna, Gonna come!” Sam shouted, before unleashing a final barrage of thrusts deep into Serena’s ass, slamming away at her most vulnerable spots deep inside again and again. 

His dick was buried so deep inside of her, and had been enlarged to such a size by his transformation that a clear bulge could be seen in Serena’s taut midsection, tenting out her slender stomach. The size difference between the pair of them was one more obscene note in their sordid sibling fuck fest, as Serena’s leggy, lithe body, now both nearly impossibly slender yet mouth-wateringly curvacoues at the same time, was being plowed senseless by her short yet muscular and hung like a stallion little brother.

It was all too much for poor Serena, whose mind was cracking like a teacup, drool now continuously leaking from the corners of her mouth like a broken faucet.

“Oh, god, I’m coming! I’m coming while my brother fucks my tiny little asshole! You split me wide open Sam, I can’t believe how deep you’re buried inside me, it feels like you’ve broken me in tw-ooooh!” Serena came again, eyes rolling around in her head like loose marbles. She felt like she was going to pass out as Sam slammed back inside her one last time.

His balls churning, Sam gripped Serena’s tight midsection hard enough to leave clear finger indentations. He grit his teeth as he came inside his sister’s asshole, his cock twitching and throbbing as he unloaded shot after thick, steamy shot of jizz inside her. The entire time, Serena’s shamelessly orgasming body seemed to be squeezing him as tight as possible, almost milking that fat cock for all he was worth as Sam pumped almost a liter worth of spunk directly into his sister’s guts with audible, lewd noises.

_Spllrt! Spllrt! Spllrt!_

This went on for almost five full minutes before Sam slowly pulled out. His cock was still impossibly, impressively hard, standing tall even as Serena’s ass gaped helplessly, her battered asshole trying to close but only succeeding in leaking out thick globs of his spunk. 

“What an ass-fucked, incestous, fat-titted whore you are now, Serena! I think I’m going to use your ass like this every night!” Sam’s joy was in contrast to Serena’s almost glassy-eyed, borderline catatonic state, yet every few seconds she’d shudder and suffer an orgasmic aftershock that ripped through her entire body.

Serena finally collapsed, falling forward onto the bed, her breasts ballooning out underneath her and visible from either side of her tight chest. Her eyes almost seemed to have dazed black spirals in them, seeing nothing and aware only of how well and truly _fucked_ she was.

_Your little brother just used your asshole like nothing more than a living wankrag for his giant, massive cock._ Serena’s mind raced, nipples almost painfully hard with sinful arousal.

_He fucked me harder than any grown up ever could, including Darien! And it felt so good, even though it feels like I might not walk straight for a week! Gawwd, I really am just a stupid busty blonde slut for my brother’s big fat cock~_

It seemed like one of the better things Serena could hope to be in this world now, to her newly altered mind. She’d quite literally had her poor little brains fucked out. And things were far from over.

“That felt fucking amazing Serena!” Sam said, walking around the side of the bed like a triumphant hunter surveying his prized kill.

“But now my cock is all dirty! Be a good little servant and clean it up for me.” Sam’s hands shot out and grabbed the twin tails of Serena’s hair, holding it tight like the reins of a horse. Even as his sister cried out in pain, Sam took that opportunity to thrust his hips forward, shoving his nasty cock-tip, covered in his drying spunk and Serena’s own assjuices, right into her open, drooling mouth.

“Glacch, gluurch, gluccgh, glagg!”

Serena was helpless to do anything but get her throat absolutely demolished by Sam’s cock as he continued to show her absolutely no mercy. Was this her life now, getting used like nothing more than a comfort woman by her bratty little brother and his giant, ass destroying, throat stretching cock? Well, maybe that wouldn’t be so bad.

“Ah, yes, take it deep right in your stupid face Serena! Just like that!” Sam’s grip grew tighter as he punctuated his words with staccato, deep thrusts. Serena seemed unable to resist him any more, if she ever had been able to, and did her best to open her mouth as wide as possible. Still, it felt like something larger than an apple and longer than a soda bottle was being shoved into her gullet, and it was simply too much for Serena to take. Her eye make-up streamed down her face as drool slopped onto the underside of Sam’s fat cock, as she continued to gag on his massive length.

Her eyes looked up at him, almost pleading with need. But now it was clear that Serena was no longer desperate for Sam to stop, but rather wanted him to keep using her skull like a dirty come-sock to get himself off. There were bright pink spots in her eyes, almost in the shape of tiny hearts, as over half of Sam’s giant cock plunged into her throat, stretching her tiny, formerly slender and swan-like neck out to almost twice its original size.

“Glaack, glaagh!”

“Fuck yes, Serena! Suck that cock, you dirty fucking bitch! I bet your pussy is getting wet all over again just from the thought of being your brother’s busty little jizz dumpster!” Sam seemed determined to use the harshest language he could to break his sister down, reveling in his victory. Serena, for her part, merely choked on cock happily, her tongue lashing out at the bottom of his cock while her cheeks hollowed out, forming a lewd blowjob face as she let herself be utterly and truly facefucked.

Finally Sam pulled out, leaving Serena gasping and panting, almost sad to have her mouth suddenly empty. Like a good little whore, she stuck her tongue out greedily, and Sam jerked his cock off in a frenzy, his hand a blur. In no time at all, Serena got her reward, as Sam’s dick exploded all over her face in another massive, orgasm, even larger than before. Serena gulped down the thick, almost chunky ropes of jizz, while Sam aimed his cock all over her face, getting clumps of spunk over her pretty eyes, gluing her lashes shut, shooting streamers of the nasty gunk in her hair, coating her plump lips, and coating her massive breasts in a thick lattice of the stuff. 

Serena actually gargled Sam’s jizz, her mouth overflowing with the salty ball batter, her wet vocalizations almost sounding grateful. Eventually her lips shut with wet, satisfied smacking sounds, gulping down swallow after swallow of the nasty load. Serena’s face flushed and her eyes crossed again as she found herself trembling, actually having an orgasm just from being her brother’s greedy little walking jizz trough.

This was going even better than Sam could have hoped, and he had one final fantasy to fulfill. He pushed Serena backwards, flipping her by the inside of her shoulders until she was on her back, legs spread and giggling like a horny, slightly brain-rattled schoolgirl. His cock was lining up with her pussy as Serena watched, unable to stop staring at that cock, her pussy lips unbearably wet and throbbing with arousal at the thought of getting fucked by her own brother.

“I’m gonna fill you up Serena, and you’re probably gonna get pregnant! If not tonight, then tomorrow or some other day-in fact, by transforming like this, and giving me such a perfect cock-” 

Serena’s thoughts were in accord with Sam’s words at that moment, for there was no other way she could think of his manhood besides simply perfect.

“The Crystal Star probably wants us to mate and have children. To carry on our special bloodline!” Sam seemed almost as deranged as some of the villains Serena had fought in the past, only this time she was quite enthralled by his speech.

“Puh-pregnant?! Please, you...can’t be serious~” But rather than sounding shocked or scared, Serena’s words had an obvious ring of falsehood to them that gave her a coquettish, playfully flirtatious air. Instead of being disgusted or horrified by the thought of her own brother using her precious womb as nothing more than a place to drain his massive, hyper virile balls, as she might have been earlier, Serena couldn’t have been more turned on.

Sam grabbed Serena’s ankles, hoisting them up past her shoulders as he mounted her like some brute of an alpha male, driven by animal instinct. His cock slammed down into Serena’s gaping pussy, spreading her wide as she was stretched wide, vulnerable and helpless in this lewd, male-dominated mating press fuck.

“Oh gawwd, you’re stretching me open! Sam, your big fat cock is destroying your sister’s tight little pussy!❤️️” Serena had a maddened, overjoyed expression on her face, cheeks flushed a deep red as her mind reeled in pleasure.

“Get used to it, you little slut! This is your place from now on, forever!” Sam continued to thunder away, his cock hitting the back of Serena’s cervix, before battering the tight passage open with ease. Soon his dick was bashing against the inside of Serena’s womb, reshaping her insides to better serve as his living sex toy. 

_Wham! Wham! Wham!_

“Once I’ve had my fill of you, I’m gonna do the same to your little slutty friends, Serena! From that nerdy little Amy bitch to that little car racing tomboy slut, I’m gonna break them all in and breed them, just like you! Don’t worry, I’ll let you watch though, you and that little faggy boyfriend of yours!” 

Sam’s legs tensed as he plowed down into Serena’s pussy, frothing her insides up with arousal, churning inside her over and over again. Serena’s head thrashed from side to side on the bed, clearly coming herself stupid all over agian. Her pussy squeezed tight around her brother’s dick, squirting shamefully all over his bed. As Sam’s hands fell from her ankles to resume groping her massive chest, Serena didn’t miss a beat, _snapping_ her legs shut around his waist, anchoring herself to her brother, who was brutally fucking her baby bag with every ounce of strength his magically enhanced form could muster.

“I’m coommming!” Serena shouted, unable to resist the sordid truth of Sam’s words, or the constant pleasure shooting through her body. Sam, little annoying, bratty Sam, was more of a man than Darien could ever be, and it was only right he fuck as many sluts as he wanted-so long as Serena still got to suck on his fat cock and take his huge loads deep inside her fuck holes, she’d be happy.

Serena continued to scream, her tongue sticking out in a fully mind broken, shamefully lewd ahegao expression as Sam’s orgasm drew nearer. Finally, a little worried the dumb bitch might wake their neighbors up, to say nothing of their parents, Sam grabbed a nearby pillow, shoving it over Serena’s face and muffling, though not silencing, her cries.

“Mmpph, mpphm, mppffh! ❤️️” Even with her face covered, Serena was still orgasming constantly, suddenly being unable to see Sam somehow turning her on that much more, blind to everything but the irresistible soul searing sensations she was feeling.

“Here it comes Serena! Take my seed deep inside! Gonna knock you up, you little slut, I wanna see your tits get even fatter! Get pregnant, get pregnant, get pregnant!”

_Spllrch, Spllrch, Splllrch!_

With his hands pressed down tight on the pillow, completely blocking Serena’s air, her body thrashing underneath him, Sam had his biggest orgasm of the night, nutting deep inside his sister’s womb. He filled her up so much jizz shot out between the tight seal of her pussy and his cock, and it made her belly expand as though she were already six months pregnant.

Finally, Sam relaxed a bit, falling backwards and letting his cock slide out of Serena’s gaping pussy. He sat next to her on the bed, slowly removing the pillow and revealing serena’s sweaty face, hair plastered to her forehead as she took several deep shaky breaths. She had nearly lost consciousness but something in her didn’t want to pass out while Sam was sitll fucking her, desperate to experience every last moment of the nasty deep dicking he gave her.

“Not bad, for a dumb sailor slut. But you really made a mess of my room.” Sam remarked, playfully swatting Serena on one shoulder-she barely stirred, still babbling to herself in delightful delirium.

“No worries though. I’ll be sleeping in your bed from now on. You can still clean this up later though.”

Several months later, Serena was walking Ami into her house, glad to see her parents were still out for the day as she shut the door behind the bespectacled blue haired girl

“Thanks again for inviting me over, Serena. But what did you need my help with? Did it have something to do with your...eh, condition?”

Though Serena hadn’t discussed it much, it was obvious that she was pregnant, her stomach only just beginning to show, though her breasts and ass had expanded quite a bit. The blonde waved Amy’s remarks off with one hand, tittering happily as she placed her other palm on her stomach, her school shirt a bit too tight now and showing off a little of her pale midriff.

“Oh no, Ami it has nothing to do with that. Me and the little one are doing just fine. No, it’s my brother Sam! He needs some help with his studies, and I was hoping you could give him a hand...or two. It’s a big project though, so it might take you a few hours.”

Ami looked a little confused at that, though she sounded happy to help. “Well, I don’t think anything Sammy’s doing is going to take _me_ that long, Serena. But it's no bother at all, I’m sure the two of us will have fun.”

Serena knocked on Sam’s door, leaning forward so that when he opened up he’d have a perfect view of her huge cleavage in her tight shirt. She tossed Ami a look over her shoulder, smiling in a way that almost seemed cunning to the other girl, not a word she’d ever thought about using in connection with Serena. Especially lately…

“You know what, Amy? I think you’re right. The two of you will have lots and _lots_ of fun!”

  
  


**To Be Continued...**


End file.
